


Surprise meeting

by spideytorch_parkner



Series: A very Sapphic summer [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/F, Female Harley Keener, Female Peter Parker, Im gay and i wanted this, Irondad, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24949822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideytorch_parkner/pseuds/spideytorch_parkner
Summary: Penny stepped off the elevator and froze.In the lab, talking to her mentor/father figure (not that either of them would admit it), was a girl.An absolute gorgeous girl.Penny’s PoV when she and Harley meet.
Relationships: Harley Keener & Peter Parker, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: A very Sapphic summer [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805689
Comments: 4
Kudos: 121





	1. Penny

**Author's Note:**

> Lol sorry this is short, its my first actual fanfic so, criticism is appreciated (is anyone actually sees this, that is) enjoy!

Penny stepped off the elevator and froze.

In the lab, talking to her mentor/father figure (not that either of them would admit it), was a girl.

An absolute gorgeous girl

She had straw blonde hair, curling slightly around tan skin, pulled back in a ponytail. The girl wore a blue flannel shirt with sleeves rolled up, showing off rather muscular arms. 

F.R.I.D.A.Y announced Penny’s arrival and the poor girl knew she was doomed, as the mystery person turned around.

The beautiful stranger had the most sky-blue eyes, deep and sparkling.

“Ah, fuck”

Mr. Stark made a concerned face and Penny realized she had said that out loud.

“Something wrong?”

“Ah- no. Nothing.” She felt her face grow warm with embarrassment as she saw blondie watching her.

He nodded “Okay! Then i want you to meet harley. She-“

“Hey, im harley.” Blondie smiled at Penny, stepped forward and held out a hand.

Penny blinked when she noticed the southern accent. Oh boy.

The girl knew she had to be firey red but shook the strong hand offered to her. She felt the callouses from what must have been hard work, and pulled away before it went on to long.

“Penny. Great to meet you.”


	2. Harley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She had expected, like, some scientist or avenger he thought she might like.
> 
> But when FRIDAY announced their arrival.  
> She hadn’t expected this.
> 
> A girl stepped off the elevator.
> 
> Harleys PoV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harley meeting Penny and having a Gay Crisis™️

Harley was having a good day

She had flown out from Tennessee to spend the summer in New York with Tony Stark, the guy who she helped stop a terrorist attack. They had stayed in touch since then, and now, summer before senior year, she got to spend the free months just building and learning with him.

After she arrived, they spent a few hours on tours and greetings and Stark introduced her to the lab (“holy shit!” “I know, right?”). Later, as they were looking around the lab, Tony announced he had someone he wanted her to meet, and that they would be arriving soon.

She had expected, like, some scientist or avenger he thought she might like.

But when FRIDAY announced their arrival.  
She hadn’t expected this.

A girl stepped off the elevator

She had curly, short brown hair, and matching brown doe eyes that harley could get lost in.

Soft freckles dotted her face, and a soft, oversized sweater swallowed her frame, making her look like a cute kitten.

Harley fought damned hard to keep her blush down.

She wouldn't even let tony finish his introductions before she barged forward, introducing herself to the cutie.

“Hey, i’m Harley.” She couldn't help but grin.

The cutie grabbed her hand, with a surprisingly strong grip.

“Penny. Great to meet you.”

“Yeah. Yeah, you too.” She said breathlessly, reveling in the girls soft voice. 

Mr. Stark shot her a knowing look and she glared back, because he was 100% correct.

Harley was absolutely smitten.


End file.
